Guilds
A Guild (ギルド girudo) is a term used in online games to refer to a formal group of players with an organized structure and a leader. The current number of existing guilds in Elder Tale is unknown, although there are about thousand on the Japanese server alone.「本来で云えば、ギルドの数が１０００やそこらの状況...」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 History In the events of Log Horizon, many guilds started a widespread campaign to recruit as many players as they can find into their fold in preparation to confront their new reality they're trapped in. Since then, major guilds began to exert their influence while minor ones became smaller and weaker ultimately ended up being absorbed by bigger guilds or were forced to disband. One of the advantages of forming a guild (instead of an informal Party) is being able to rent a guild hall in Akihabara's central Guild Meeting Hall. A guild can rent halls of various sizes, and the monthly rate depends on the number of rooms required. Types of Guilds In general, there are two main types of guilds in Elder Tale: Those that focus on fighting / raiding and those that focus on turning ingredients into products (crafting). Battle Guild A term for guilds that use the collective strength of their members to claim territory, hunt for ingredients, explore dungeons, and complete quests that require fighting. Production Guild A term for guilds that use their members' subclass skills to turn raw ingredients into products which are then sold for at a profit to other players, particularly those in battle guilds. Small to Medium Sized Guild A term for guilds that have a small number of members who may have important roles. PK Guild A term for guilds that commit atrocities and crimes like looting, slavery, PK-ing, and other crimes. Known Guilds {|width="100%" style="color:black; border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" |- | width="45%" style="margin:auto; background:# ;"|'Name' | width="40%" style="margin:auto; background:# ;"|'Type' | width="15%" style="margin:auto; background:# ;"|'Status' |- | 8th Shopping District Center | Production Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Amenoma | Production Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Black Sword Knights | Battle Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Blue Impact | PK Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Brigandia | PK Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Canossa | PK Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Cocoa Brown | Small Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Crescent Moon Alliance | Small Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | D.D.D | Battle Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Dread Pack | PK Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Grandeur | Small Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Honesty | Battle Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Light Indigo | Small Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Log Horizon | Small Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Oceanic Systems | Production Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Plant Hwyaden | Small Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Radio Market | Small Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Silver Sword | Battle Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | The Rodrick Firm | Production Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Tidal Clan | PK Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | West Wind Brigade | Battle Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Silver Shadows | Master Guild | style="background:lime"|Active |- | Cat Food | Small Guild | style="background:red"|Disbanded |- | Hamelin | Small Guild | style="background:red"|Disbanded